User talk:CNBA3
Hi there, CNBA3! Welcome to our , and thank you for your contribution on Talk:Great Evils! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Breywood! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Breywood (talk) 17:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Realm of Pain Duriel. I've corrected the image blurb.--Hawki (talk) 02:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey Hello, I can try, what would you be interested in? I am not that good with lore from expanded universe, I think Hawki can know more. As with in-game lore, let's structure your request a little, and see what we can do. Pryamus (talk) 17:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :With stats, that is something I really need an idea of how specific it must be. However, the Army is composed of soldiers which I like to think are organized according to the Seven Sins: * Slow and powerful siege engines and beasts (like Colossal Golgor) - very possibly Sloth * Mind-controlling regiment of Succubi - Lust * Mindless s - Wrath? * Treasure Goblin - Greed * Chemical weapons (Herald of Pestilence) - Envy, given their lore * Ghom and his assault team of Soul Rippers and Demonic Tremors - Gluttony (this is all IMHO, though) As of the reason of their defeat in lore. Azmodan has prepared an outpost in the Dreadlands in advance, and Bastion's Keep was sure to fall, only failing because Azzie shifted all of his efforts to hunting The Nephalem. Otherwise, it is an army with the following characteristics: * Quite adaptive - Azmodan was known to evolve new demons to respond to non-trivial threats * Very clear distribution of targets - instead of just "send everything", they put each type of forces on a clear target and mission * Interestingly, discipline - Tathamet knows what it costs Azmodan to keep his minions doing exactly what he wants them to, not to mention having time to maintain working infrastructure As of weaknesses... I think the following: * Slow to react - adaptation takes time, so unexpected attack leaves them vulnerable, and Azzie, while very good at preparing things, is not very good at predicting them. * Reliance on brute force - infiltration, sabotage, etc. is not for them, and Belial is shunned as a coward * Each type of forces has very specific purpose, send them to do something else and they fail miserably * The advance is very slow, mostly due to demons making many stops to revel in their respective vices * Azmodan himself, being composed of Pride in flesh, is often oblivious to the real state of things, sticking to the original plan even as it fails * All this infrastructure is very hard to keep fit and tight: disrupt it, and the army is severely weakened for quite a long time until fixes are made Is this helpful? Pryamus (talk) 19:12, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Looking at your post, lore-wise, you might as well just check Azmodan's own page, as it isn't really missing anything lore-wise. On the subject of Azmodan vs. Baal, I'd rank Baal as being 'higher,' at least in terms of raw power (Prime Evil vs. Lesser Evil and all that). On the subject of tactics and their abilities as army commanders, that's debatable. In-universe, Azmodan is meant to be a master tactician, though his appearance in-game can arguably call this into question (I'm far more partial to D3's story than others, but Azmodan fails to take Bastion's Keep, whereas Baal succeeds in all his goals in D2). Baal is stated not to be a mindless brute despite what his moniker might suggest, but in fairness, Baal's victories in D2 come from brute force rather than any grand strategy (unless you include Nilathak).--Hawki (talk) 08:02, January 10, 2018 (UTC) I don't recall ever reading about Imperius being able to destroy Sanctuary many times over, and if it exists somewhere, it's a pretty ludicrous claim. But it's safe to say that Diablo (as the Prime Evil) outmatches him.--Hawki (talk) 08:53, December 8, 2018 (UTC) A lot of Inarius's power in the Sin War came from the Worldstone, so it's not really indicative of his standard abilities. As for Heaven, it's very unlikely to be the size of a planet. There's the Silver City, a whole lot of nothing between it and the borders, and...that's it. And even Diablo had an army at his back.--Hawki (talk) 08:37, December 10, 2018 (UTC)